Uzroci i posljedice Prvoga svjetskog rata s posebnim osvrtom na razvoj međunarodnog ratnog i humanitarnog prava
Srijem u prvom svjetskom ratu RIJEČ UREDNIKA Tijekom protekle 2015. godine u sklopu obilježavanja Međunarodnog dana arhiva Državni arhiv u Vukovaru je u suradnji s Filozofskim fakultetom u Osijeku, Institutom društvenih znanosti „Ivo Pilar“ – Područnim centrom Vukovar, Ogrankom Matice hrvatske u Vukovaru i Udrugom povjesničara i baštinika zavičajne starine Slavonije, Srijema i Baranje organizirao stručno-znanstveni skup Srijem u Prvom svjetskom ratu 1914. – 1918. priređen na inicijativu obilježavanja 100-godišnjice Prvoga svjetskog rata. Na skupu su sudjelovali povjesničari, kulturni djelatnici (arhivisti i kustosi) te znanstvenici raznih profi la, čime su obrađena područja koja sežu od javne uprave i pregleda političkih okolnosti koje su dovele do izbijanja rata, prikaza životne svakodnevice srijemskoga područja, analize vojno-političke povijesti, demografi je, književnosti sve do razvoja humanitarnoga prava i vojnoga saniteta u Prvom svjetskom ratu. Osobito nam je drago što svjetlo dana može ugledati i zbornik radova sa znanstvenoga skupa ako sudimo prema već ustaljenom arhivističkom obrascu – sveta je dužnost arhivista da ono što je rečeno i prikazano i zabilježimo, jer bez zapisa događaj mine i prijeđe u zaborav. Time zahvaljujemo svim suradnicima, institucijama, članovima uredničkoga odbora i svima onima koji su sudjelovali u realizaciji samoga skupa, tako i ovoga zbornika. Naravno, ne manje vrijedne zahvalne riječi upućujem Ministarstvu kulture Republike Hrvatske koje je svojim novčanim sredstvima i omogućilo tisak ovoga vrijednog djela. Nadamo se da smo vrijednim stručnim i znanstvenim prilozima objavljenima u ovom zborniku radova barem malo obogatili dosadašnje shvaćanje o Velikom ratu na znanstvenoj i stručnoj razini, i time potaknuli daljnja istraživanja i nove spoznaje. Ovim vrijednim djelom Državni arhiv u Vukovaru, uz postojeću ediciju Gradivo za povijest Vukovarsko-srijemske županije, u kojoj objavljuje arhivske izvore za zavičajnu povijest, pokreće i posebnu ediciju Posebna izdanja, sa željom poticanja stručno-znanstvenih istraživanja i objavljivanja radova iz naše zavičajne povijesti, nastalih na temelju proučavanja izvornoga arhivskog gradiva, kako u našoj, tako i drugim baštinskim ustanovama u Hrvatskoj i inozemstvu. Nadamo se da smo u ovoj prvoj knjizi u tomu i uspjeli. Stjepan Prutki Višestoljetni kontinuitet sukoba interesa između europskih država nastavio se povećavati tijekom druge polovice 19. i početkom 20. stoljeća. To se najjasnije očitovalo u manjim oružanim sukobima i različitim krizama na europskom kontinentu i u kolonijama. Istovremeno se produbljivalo i opće društveno nezadovoljstvo, a napose u višenacionalnim europskim državama i najvećim kolonijama. Međudržavni dogovori i unutarnje reforme nisu vodili rješavanju nagomilanih problema. Ujedinjavanjem talijanskih te njemačkih državica nastale su dvije nove sile koje su još više opteretile europsku i svjetsku sigurnost. Znanstvena i tehnološka postignuća te gospodarsko okrupnjavanje nadrastalo je državne granice i stvaralo materijalne temelje globalizacije, koja se očitovala i u sve snažnijim nadnacionalnim nazorima i ideologijama. Neizbježnost velikog rata i stradavanja postajala je sve izglednija, što je utjecalo na nastanak i usvajanje Haških konvencija kao temelja međunarodnog ratnog i humanitarnog prava. Versajski poredak i drugačije posljedice Velikog rata nisu stabilizirale svjetsku situaciju. Prijeratna europska kriza postala je složena svjetska, globalna kriza, koja je u samo dva desetljeća prerasla u Drugi svjetski rat, koji nisu spriječile ili ublažile ni Liga naroda niti međuratne Ženevske konvencije. Uvod Rat je učestali društveni fenomen koji je ostavljao najdublje i najšire tragove u svim razdobljima tijekom cjelokupne povijesti ljudske civilizacije. Ova, po čovječanstvo tragična činjenica očituje se izravno i posredno na gotovo svim razinama društvenoga života; od upravljačkog institucijskog ustroja do identitetske samosvijesti. Od pamtivijeka su sve države i društvene zajednice na pripreme za rat (obrambeni ili napadački) trošile najviše svojih materijalnih i nematerijalnih resursa i potencijala. Isto tako su ratovi ostavljali najviše materijalnih i nematerijalnih posljedica koje su bitno obilježavale život u mirnodopskim razdobljima. Stoga je već u starome vijeku nastala fi lozofi jska izreka kako je rat otac svih stvari, a u novom je vijeku oblikovan vojnostrategijski teorem kako je rat nastavak politike drugim sredstvima i kako je mir tek razdoblje između dvaju ratova. Tijekom 20. stoljeća svekolike promjene u svijetu dobivaju dotad nezamisliva ubrzanja i dimenzije. Na podlozi munjevitoga razvoja prirodnih znanosti i tehnologija, dramatično se povećava preciznost i mobilnost te razornost i ubojitost oružja, a s time obuhvatnost i pogubnost ratova. Uz to, globalizacijskim procesom i usložnjavanjem međunarodnih odnosa i interesa, klasični ratovi, u kojima su se sukobljavale vojske na ograničenim bojištima, preoblikovani su u totalne ratove u kojima sudjeluju cjelokupni društveni potencijali na širokim prostorima. U takvim okolnostima, pobjeda u ratu ne ostvaruje se samo porazom oružane sile, nego uništavanjem i velikoga dijela svih društvenih potencijala protivničke strane. Najtragičniji pokazatelj suvremenih, tj. totalnih ratova jesu sve masovnija smrtna i drugačija ratna stradavanja civilnoga pučanstva, koje po broju žrtava redovito nadmašuje stradavanje vojnika. Zbog toga su, u 20. st., žrtve rata postajale tema koja je sve nazočnija u svim vrstama preventivnih djelovanja; od javnoga govora i znanstvenih istraživanja do usvajanja normi međunarodnoga ratnog i humanitarnog prava. U svemu naznačenom civilizacijsku prijelomnicu predstavlja Prvi svjetski rat koji je otvorio globalističku epohu čovječanstva u kojoj razornost oružja i totalnost rata prijete apokaliptičkom perspektivom. Stoga svako ponovno sagledavanje uzroka i posljedica Prvoga svjetskog rata te osvrti na razvoj međunarodnoga ratnog i humanitarnog prava predstavljaju prinos izbjegavanju apokalipse. Uzroci Složenost uzroka Prvoga svjetskog rata može se analitički sagledavati s različitih aspekata. U povijesnom, dijakronijskom smislu taj rat je bio dotadašnji vrhunac sukoba interesa koji su više stoljeća neprekidno postojali među najmoćnijim europskim državama, koje su istovremeno bile i jedine svjetske sile. Mnogobrojni ratovi između pojedinih država ili skupina država u svim kombinacijama obilježili su cijelu srednjovjekovnu i novovjekovnu europsku povijest. Unutareuropski oružani sukobi nisu prestajali čak ni u razdobljima kad je Europa bila izložena golemim ratnim pohodima izvaneuropskih osvajača. Tijekom druge polovice 19. i početkom 20. stoljeća povećavao se sukob interesa između europskih država i nacija. Međusobni ratovi te revolucije i oružane pobune događali su se u Europi i u kolonijama diljem svijeta. No, kriza različitih međudržavnih, međunacionalnih i socijalnih interesa i odnosa u Europi i u kolonijama nije se smirivala, nego naprotiv. Uzalud su sklapani brojni mirovni sporazumi i dogovori te provođene različite unutarnje upravljačke promjene. Europska kriza dodatno se zakomplicirala početkom 1870-ih nastankom njemačke i talijanske države, koje su zahtijevale novu podjelu kolonijalnoga svijeta i težile širenju svojeg utjecaja na europskom kontinentu. Kolonijalne sile – V. Britanija i Francuska – nisu pristajale odreći se dijela svojih kolonijalnih posjeda, niti je među njima i drugim starim europskim državama bilo volje za prepuštanjem Njemačkoj i Italiji zona svojeg utjecaja na europskom kontinentu. Nepopustljivost starih europskih država nije ovisila samo o politici, interesima i volji njihovih upravljačkih elita kao u ranijim stoljećima, nego sve više i o volji širih društvenih i nacionalnih slojeva kojima se u to modernizacijsko vrijeme naglo povećavao stupanj obaviještenosti, samosvijesti i utjecaja. Kako se vrijeme primicalo kraju 19. stoljeća postajalo je sve razvidnije da se sve europske države pripremaju za veliki ratni obračun. To se najjasnije očitovalo u neprekidnom i velikom povećavanju stupnja naoružavanja i drugačijih vojnih priprema te u sklapanjima različitih međudržavnih političkih i gospodarskih sporazuma i ugovora koji su imali važnu vojno-ratnu dimenziju. Do početka 20. st. europske velesile su nizom sporazuma već bile podijeljene u dva vojno-politička saveza; tzv. Antantu su činile Francuska, V. Britanija i Rusija, a tzv. Središnje sile bile su Njemačka, Austro-Ugarska i Italija. Potom je, tijekom početnih trinaest godina 20. st., u svim vrstama brojnih međunarodnih kriznih vojnih, političkih, diplomatskih i gospodarskih događaja i odnosa neprekidno rasla napetost koja je ukazivala na izbijanje Velikoga rata, kako se u prvo vrijeme nazivao Prvi svjetski rat. Najdramatičnije je bilo tijekom prve i druge Marokanske krize (1905./6. i 1911. g.), aneksije Bosne i Hercegovine (1908.) te za vrijeme Balkanskih ratova (1912. - 1913.). No, ovi vojno-politički i ratni događaji ipak nisu prerasli u Veliki rat. Povod Velikom ratu bio je sarajevski atentat koji je u vrijeme kad se dogodio (28. lipnja 1914.) izgledao manje opasan po svjetski mir od Marokanskih kriza i Balkanskih ratova. Pokušaj neratnoga sankcioniranja sarajevskog atentata trajao je punih mjesec dana. Međutim, u toj napetoj situaciji, nakon jednoga pograničnog oružanog incidenta, austrougarski car Franjo Josip I. je – 28. srpnja 1914. – objavio rat Srbiji. Taj dan se općenito smatra datumom početka Prvoga svjetskog rata, iako to tada nije tako izgledalo. Naime, rat Austro-Ugarske i Srbije mogao je ostati tek regionalni rat, kao i primjerice Balkanski ratovi. No, nakon što je Austro-Ugarska objavila rat Srbiji, Rusija je provela djelomičnu mobilizaciju, na što je Njemačka 1. kolovoza objavila rat Rusiji. Zbog toga je Francuska odmah počela s mobilizacijom, pa je već 2. kolovoza njemačka vojska krenula na Francusku preko Luksemburga i 3. kolovoza objavila je rat Francuskoj. Dva dana kasnije V. Britanija je objavila rat Njemačkoj, a istoga dana i Crna Gora je ušla u rat na strani Srbije. Na taj način, u samo nekoliko dana pokrenula se lavina Velikoga rata, u koji su se kasnije, izravno ili posredno, uključile i gotovo sve europske države, Osmanlijsko Carstvo te 1917. godine i Sjedinjene Američke Države (SAD). U svakom pogledu, ključna i odlučujuća bojišta Prvoga svjetskog rata bila su u Europi (istočno, zapadno, talijansko i balkansko), a otvoreno je i nekoliko manjih bojišta na Bliskom istoku i u Africi. Kad bi se promatrala samo bojišta i uzroci rata, moglo bi se reći da je to bio veliki europski rat. Međutim, u rat su metropole (države koje su posjedovale kolonije) mobilizacijski i logistički uključile i svoje kolonije te je taj rat i zbog toga s pravom nazvan Prvim svjetskim ratom. Posljedice Glavni razlog zbog kojega je Veliki rat s potpunim opravdanjem nazvan Prvim svjetskim ratom svakako je niz golemih i različitih svjetskih, uglavnom negativnih posljedica koje je iza sebe ostavio ili pokrenuo. Na prvom mjestu sigurno su zastrašujuća mnoštvena stradavanja i patnje ljudi, koje su bile neusporedivo tragičnije od svih dotadašnjih civilizacijskih iskustava, radilo se o ratovima ili prirodnim katastrofama i epidemijama. U ratu je ubijeno između 15 i 20 milijuna ljudi, ranjenih je bilo više od 21 milijun. Još veće masovno umiranje izazvala je pandemija tzv. španjolske groznice ili „španjolke“, koja je počela harati od proljeća 1918. i trajala je narednih nekoliko godina diljem svijeta. Procjene broja umrlih ljudi zbog „španjolke“ kreću se između 50 i 100 milijuna, a pandemijom je bila zaražena trećina tadašnjega svjetskog stanovništva (500 milijuna). Bolest je nastala na temelju cjepiva koje je davano vojnicima, a širenju pandemije bitno je pridonijela opća ratna bijeda, glad i nehigijena zbog koje je smanjena otpornost ljudi. Ratna razaranja i troškovi vođenja rata opustošili su sve vrste materijalnih dobara te osiromašili cjelokupno svjetsko stanovništvo, što je u poratnim godinama pridonijelo masovnom socijalnom nezadovoljstvu, nesigurnosti i gospodarskim krizama, koji su pogodovali izbijanju mnogobrojnih pobuna i revolucija te uspostavljanju totalitarnih i autoritarnih režima u nizu europskih zemalja. Tako su svi najveći svjetski totalitarizmi – komunizam, fašizam i nacionalsocijalizam – teoretski osmišljeni i prakticirani najprije na europskom kontinentu. U Prvom svjetskom ratu srušena su četiri carstva (Rusko, Osmanlijsko, Njemačko i Austro-Ugarsko). U Europi su – nastankom niza novih država i promjenom granica u većini država – izvršene najveće ratovima izazvane geopolitičke promjene u dotadašnjoj povijesti. U srednjoj Europi – od Baltika do Jadrana – ustrojen je lanac novih država, koji su glavne ratne pobjednice (V. Britanija i Francuska) nadzirale i koristile kao „sanitarni kordon“ koji je zapadnu Europu trebao štititi od širenja revolucionarnih i drugačijih opasnosti i utjecaja iz Sovjetskog Saveza, u kojem je tijekom rata uspostavljen totalitarni komunistički režim. Tijekom Prvoga svjetskog rata daleko najviše svih vrsta šteta i stradavanja bilo je na europskom kontinentu koji je kao cjelina postao najveći i kratkoročni i dugoročni globalni gubitnik. To se podjednako odnosilo na zemlje koje su izgubile rat, kao i na one koje su pobijedile. Do početka Velikoga rata omaleni europski kontinent bio je stoljećima svekoliko središte svih oblika svjetskoga života i doslovno gospodar cijeloga svijeta. Naime, moćne europske sile bile su kolonijalni posjednici svih svjetskih prostranstava, čija su prirodna bogatstva i stanovništvo nemilosrdno iskorištavani u korist Europe. Na toj su podlozi europske sile raspolagale najjačom svjetskom vojnom silom i bile su ključni politički čimbenik svijeta. Isto tako, europski kontinent je do Velikoga rata bio gospodarski najrazvijeniji i najbogatiji te kulturološki najmoćniji i najutjecajniji dio svijeta. Velikim ratom koji su prouzročile europske sile započeo je ubrzani proces dugotrajnoga sloma svekolike svjetske moći europskoga kontinenta. Taj proces detronizacije Europe nije se uspio zaustaviti ni u stogodišnjem razdoblju nakon Velikoga rata. Prvi egzaktni pokazatelji sloma europske moći bili su na gospodarskom području. Bilanca je jasno pokazivala da je Europa na kraju Prvoga svjetskog rata postala dužnik SAD-a, nekadašnje kolonije europskih zemalja. Osim toga, u cijelom svijetu je započeo i proces dekolonizacije, kako zbog općeg slabljenja europskih metropola, tako i zbog razvoja samosvijesti u kolonijama. Rezultat Prvoga svjetskog rata, mirovni ugovori i versajski sustav, koje su uglavnom diktirale V. Britanija i Francuska, nisu doveli do stabiliziranja europskoga kontinenta, nego su produbili tradicionalna unutareuropska suprotstavljanja. Tako je Europa samo dva desetljeća nakon Prvoga postala ishodište novoga, Drugog svjetskog rata, koji je za cijeli svijet i napose za Europu predstavljao novu, još veću tragediju. Razvoj međunarodnoga ratnog i humanitarnog prava U starijim razdobljima povijesti ratovanja postojali su različiti običaji ili pravila koji su se odnosili na objavu, način vođenja i završavanja oružanih sukoba te sudbinu ratnih zarobljenika. Bilo je primjera potpisivanja međudržavnih ugovora ili sporazuma koji su regulirali pojedini oružani sukob ili ratnu problematiku u određenom razdoblju. Zajedničko obilježje ovih ratnih običaja i pravila bilo je u njihovoj neujednačenosti te ograničenjima glede vremenskoga trajanja, prostornih dosega i formalnopravne razrađenosti. Stoga se tek od sredine 19. stoljeća, kad se sve više usložnjavaju međunarodni odnosi, može pratiti postupno nastajanje sustava međunarodnoga ratnog i humanitarnog prava koje je u 20. stoljeću doživjelo nagli razvoj i kodifi kaciju. Odredbe međunarodnoga ratnog i humanitarnog prava postupno su prihvaćane od većine država i ugrađivane su u njihove pozitivnopravne sustave. Usporedo s razvojem međunarodnoga prava ustrojavane su i međunarodne institucije koje su postajale glavni nositelji nastanka i primjene međunarodnoga prava. Međunarodno ratno i humanitarno pravo su međusobno naglašeno isprepleteni i međuovisni, te čine jednu normativno i pravosudno veoma integriranu cjelinu. Analitički se može reći da je osnovni cilj međunarodnoga ratnog prava u uspostavljanju pravne regulacije svega što je povezano s ratom te svih odnosa između zaraćenih strana i njihovoga odnosa prema neutralnim pravnim subjektima. Osnovni cilj međunarodnoga humanitarnog prava je u što većoj mjeri zaštititi sve vrste vojnih osoba, i tek nakon Drugoga svjetskog rata u što većoj zaštiti civila. Sve veća razornost i pogubnost međunarodnih oružanih sukoba u 20. stoljeću glavni je razlog što su međunarodno ratno i posebno humanitarno pravo najobimnije razvijane grane međunarodnoga prava. Međutim, načelna slabost ratnoga i humanitarnog prava je u tome što su redovito razvijani post festum, tj. nakon sve negativnijih iskustava koja su se očitovala u ratovima. To znači da su razvoj ratnih doktrina i strategija, tehničkih oružanih sredstava i načina borbe te nepredvidljivost negativnih ratnih učinaka redovito bili inovativniji i brži od pravne teorije ili mašte, a time i od međunarodnih zaštitnih normi. Na taj su način kašnjenja u donošenju međunarodnih pravila, pored ostalih problema, utjecala na slabiju prevenciju izbijanja oružanih sukoba i slabiju zaštitu od razornih i pogubnih posljedica rata. Dio pravnih teoretičara prve začetke međunarodnoga ratnog i humanitarnog prava pronalaze u drugoj polovici 19. st., kad je u Europi, između ili tijekom brojnih oružanih sukoba, oblikovan ili zaključivan niz multilateralnih sporazuma koji su sadržavali različita pravila ratovanja. Primjerice, tu se podrazumijeva Pariška mirovna deklaracija (ili Deklaracija o pomorskom pravu) koju su 1856. potpisali opunomoćenici Pruske, Austrije, Francuske, V. Britanije, Rusije, Sardinije i Osmanlijskoga Carstva. Ova je kratka Deklaracija (čiji tekst je opsega jedne stranice) zanimljiva jer već tada jasno govori načinom koji je karakterističan za niz budućih sličnih problema te načina i svrha njihova rješavanja pomoću međunarodnoga prava. U Deklaraciji se kaže da je problem u tome što je „pomorsko pravo u doba rata već duže vrijeme predmet nepoželjnih sporova“, pa „neizvjesnost u vezi s postojećim pravima i dužnostima daje povoda za razlike u stajalištima između neutralnih i ratujućih strana, iz kojih mogu nastati ozbiljne teškoće pa čak i sukobi“. Stoga se smatra „da bi bilo korisno utvrditi jedinstvena načela u jednom tako važnom pitanju“ te se to i čini Deklaracijom kojom se uvode „osnovna načela u međunarodnepravne odnose“. Sve države potpisnice obvezale su se da će Deklaraciju staviti „na znanje onim državama koje nisu bile pozvane sudjelovati na Pariškom kongresu, i pozvati ih da joj pristupe ... U očekivanju da će proklamirana načela ovim putem i od njihove strane biti prihvaćena u cijelom svijetu.“ Nakon nekoliko godina pripreme, u Ženevi je 1863. osnovana međunarodna humanitarna organizacija Međunarodni odbor Crvenog križa, koja je veoma brzo postala najveća svjetska humanitarna organizacija. Odbor je postupno ustrojio svoju mrežu diljem svijeta i opravdano stekao poseban status u svjetskoj humanitarnoj praksi i u dokumentima međunarodnoga humanitarnog prava. Iste, 1863. godine, Crveni je križ organizirao međunarodni kongres na kojemu se razmatrao način poboljšavanja skrbi o vojnicima koji su ranjeni u oružanim sukobima. Na tim poticajima, švicarska je vlada 1864. godine organizirala međunarodnu konferenciju na kojoj su predstavnici dvanaest tadašnjih država (Baden, Belgija, Danska, Francuska, Hessen, Italija, Nizozemska, Španjolska, Portugal, Pruska, Würtemberg i Švicarska) potpisali prvu Ženevsku konvenciju za poboljšanje položaja ranjenih vojnika u ratovima na kopnu. Do kraja iste godine konvenciju su 18 Srijem u prvom svjetskom ratu 1914. - 1918. potpisale Norveška i Švedska. Konvencija je imala deset članaka u kojima je, osim ranjenim vojnicima, propisana i zaštita vojnih bolničkih objekata te sanitetskoga i vjerskoga osoblja. Prva Ženevska konvencija je temeljni dokument međunarodnoga humanitarnog prava koji je u narednim razdobljima značajno proširivan i dopunjavan novim konvencijama i tzv. dopunskim protokolima. Među njima su najznačajnije četiri veoma detaljne Ženevske konvencije iz 1949. godine, u kojima su, između ostalih, prvi put zasebno zaštićene i internirane civilne osobe. Opsežnost i značenje ovih Ženevskih konvencija je toliko veliko da se naziv Ženevske konvencije često koristi kao sinonim za cjelokupno međunarodno humanitarno pravo. Kad je Veliki rat postajao sve izvjesniji, u Haagu su, 1899. i 1907. godine, održane dvije velike međunarodne mirovne konferencije, na kojima su zaključeni međunarodni ugovori koji su nazvani Haškim konvencijama, kojima je razrađen i kodifi ciran veliki broj ratnih pravila. Stoga se Haške konvencije opravdano smatraju temeljem međunarodnoga ratnog prava, a njihov sastavni dio je i veliki broj pravila koja pripadaju međunarodnom humanitarnom pravu. Glavni ciljevi sazivanja Haških konferencija bili su: uspostavljanje međunarodne organizacije, postizanje dogovora o razoružanju i mirnom rješavanju međunarodnih sporova te kodifi ciranje ratnoga prava. Prva dva cilja nisu postignuta, ali je ipak napravljena kodifi kacija velikoga broja ratnih pravila, od kojih su glavninu, prije početka Prvoga svjetskog rata, ratifi cirale 44 države. Zanimljivo je što se Druga haška konferencija trebala održati 1905. godine, ali je odgođena zbog Rusko-japanskoga rata. Za 1914. godinu bilo je planirano održavanje i Treće haške konferencije, ali ona se zbog početka Velikoga rata nije održala ni tada niti ikada poslije. Na Prvoj haškoj konferenciji donesene su četiri konvencije i tri deklaracije, a na Drugoj haškoj konferenciji potisano je 13 konvencija i dvije deklaracije. Odredbama prve konvencije osnovan je Stalni arbitražni sud sa sjedištem u Haagu, koji i do sada postoji a bavi se arbitražom različitih vrsta sporova među državama, organizacijama i drugim subjektima međunarodnih ugovora. Dio konvencija odnosi se na status i postupanje s ratnim zarobljenicima te na ograničavanje ili zabranu tada novih ubojitih oružja (poput projektila i eksploziva iz balona, kemijskoga oružja, metaka sa zagušljivim ili otrovnim plinom, dum-dum metaka). Razvojem vojne tehnike i u različitim iskustvima tijekom svjetskih ratova i kasnijih oružanih sukoba niz izvornih odredbi Haških konvencija je postupno zastarijevao, pa je mijenjan i dopunjavan, ali načela i mnoge vrijednosne odredbe Haških konvencija i nadalje su opstale kao temelj i opći okvir međunarodnoga ratnog prava. U Prvom svjetskom ratu u velikoj je mjeri kršeno tadašnje međunarodno ratno i humanitarno pravo, što je ostalo nesankcionirano, iako je 1920. godine osnovana prva opća međunarodna organizacija svjetskih država – Društvo naroda. Najznakovitije je što su u oružanim sukobima i prije, a osobito tijekom Prvoga svjetskog rata, masovno stradavali civili, ali između dvaju svjetskih ratova je, 1929. godine, donesena samo zasebna Ženevska konvencija o ratnim zarobljenicima, koja je barem formalnopravno sankcionirala protupravna stradavanja ratnih zarobljenika. Konvencija o zaštiti civila usvojena je tek nakon još težih iskustava Drugoga svjetskog rata. SUMMARY Th e centuries-long continuity of confl icts of interest between European states continued to grow in the second half of the 19th and the start of the 20th century. It had its clearest refl ection in minor armed confl icts and various crises on the European continent and in colonies, going hand in hand with the deepening of general dissatisfaction in society., particularly in multinational European states and the largest colonies. Interstate agreements and internal reforms did not lead to a solution of accumulated problems. Unifi cation of small Italian and German states gave rise to two new powers which had put an additional burden on the safety of both Europe and the world. Scientifi c and technological achievements, as well as the economic accumulation had long outgrown state borders and created the material foundations of globalization, which took its refl ection in ever stronger supernational worldviews and ideologies. Th e inevitability of a great war and destruction was imminent, which infl uenced the creation and adoption of Th e Hague Conventions as a foundation of International law of war and International humanitarian law. Th e Versailles Order and diff erent consequences of the Great War did not stabilize the situation in the world. Th e European pre-war crisis had become a complex global crisis that took only two decades to evolve into World War II which was not prevented by either the League of Nations or the interwar Geneva Conventions. Kategorija:Studija